The present invention relates to a device for the obturation of an apparatus for the application of a viscous liquid product, such for example as nail varnish.
It is also directed to an applicator apparatus usable with this device.
In the prior art, applicator apparatus are known which are provided with an applicator brush in contact with a product contained in a tank, and which in a general manner are obturatable by a stopper the mounting of which on the body of the apparatus and the removal of which are controlling the putting out of service, i.e., closing, or in retracted position of the applicator brush and its putting into service, i.e., opening, or in position of egress and of use, respectively.
Such prior art devices are, for example, described in the documents DE-A-2,944,336 and DE-A-3,635,690.
In these references, however, the stopper directly actuates the applicator brush upon the closing or the opening of the container to carry out its retraction or its putting into service, respectively. It results therefrom that the mounting and the removal of the stopper may in the course of time deteriorate the brush or at least alter its qualities of fineness.